Heero's tale
by HeeroYuywriterguy
Summary: Definately do not read if you get emotional about people who SI, drink and do drugs because well...that what this story is about - enjoy!!!!
1. Chapter 1 - Heero's POV

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers apply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero's POV.  
  
Waking up after a night of drinking is not a good thing to do. I should know - I do it every morning. It's become a habit and I don't remember not living like this.  
  
For some reason I'm lying slumped over a table with an empty bottle of Newcastle Brown Ale in my right hand.  
  
I force my eyes open enough to look up a little more and I can see a used syringe, still with a little of my blood on the sharp. I guess you've worked it out by now - I'm an alcoholic drug user - but that's not all of it.  
  
A few inches to the left of the needle lies a small pocketknife - the blade has dried blood on it. Yeah, I cut myself as well. All of the web-sites that say that people who "self-injury" do it because they are punishing themselves, or they are depressed or whatever they say are usually right - I do it because I have to see blood leaving a limb - it's an inborn desire - a wish.  
  
I sit up in the two bit wooden chair by the desk I'm slumped over.  
  
Scattered around me are bottles, clothes and boxes of Chinese takeaways. I don't remember eating them but I never remember anything.  
  
I try and focus on the red L.E.D of the clock mounted on the wall in front of me but everything is a blur. Slowly it focuses and numbers begin to form. I can see a 2. Now I can make out a colon. Now I can see the entire clock. It's 2:30. Duo will be visiting me in half an hour - as usual. Guess I have to tidy some things away - pretend to be fine.  
  
Duo visits me every Wednesday and stays for an hour then he leaves to visit a few other people in the area. I can never understand him. During the war I kept brushing his help right off. I nearly killed him after he had saved my life on more than one occasion. He offered to fix my Mobile Suit with parts from his but instead I blanked him. I was rude then. I still am. For the past four years he has visited me every Wednesday at three but I just grunt and listen to him talking - I never answer his questions. I was 15 when I first met him and ever since then he's been there for me.  
  
I slowly pull myself out of the chair and drag myself across the tiny room into the kitchen. I find a bag and start the long job of throwing away everything that would freak Duo out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there we go - my other fan fics are still coming - I've finished the drafts for "Ich Will" and I'm still drafting the fic "Fighting Thyself". 


	2. Chapter 2 - Duo's POV

Chapter 2 - Duo's POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Man why did Heero have to pick an apartment block with 9 flights of stairs??? To top it all the off - elevator's on the fritz again! Well Heero's worth it.  
  
We've all been through our tough times right? Well despite how hard Heero tries to hide his drug, alcohol and physical abuse I can tell. God knows I did it for long enough to know who is or isn't going down that path.  
  
Finally - two minutes before I knock on Heero's door and I'm on the 9th floor. I always knock at 3pm so that Heero has time to clear away what ever he needs to hide from me.  
  
Maybe I should tell him I know? Maybe not - lately he's got very aggressive and he would probably deny it and throw me out of the window. But there again Heero wouldn't kill me - would he?  
  
Knock, Knock  
  
Ok ten seconds for Heero to get to the door and open it.  
  
"Come in"  
  
As I predicted the door had been opened and I walked into the room. The room had a faint odour. I recognise it. I haven't smelt alcohol in a room for over two years - at least not as strong as this smell is. I can also smell blood. The old smell reminds me of my years as a Gundam Pilot. I should talk to Heero.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We need to talk"  
  
"What about?"  
  
"You tell me" I don't want to blurt it out but I think that I may have to.  
  
"You're the one who wanted to talk - not me - you should tell me the subject"  
  
"You're fucking your life up"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Look I know you cut your arms, you drink, you do drugs - the same things I used to do"  
  
And as I predicted Heero went ballistic, throwing over the table in the middle of the room, bridging the distance between us in a nanosecond and throwing me up against the wall, his hands gripping my collar.  
  
"You don't know anything!"  
  
"I'm not your problem!" I yelled back although I was falling into the trap everyone fell into with me.  
  
"You are now!"  
  
Next thing I knew I was flying through the air - my arms in front of my out of instinct. I crashed through the fallen table and rolled over, hitting the wall.  
  
I quickly gathered myself up and unclenched my fists.  
  
"I would retaliate but that's what you want isn't it?"  
  
Heero grunted; his body poised to leap across the room at me. I pressed more.  
  
"Talk to me Heero"  
  
"Why should I?" he shot back  
  
"Because unlike everyone else I won't force you to talk" I replied  
  
Then the unexpected happened; Heero dropped his guard and collapsed.  
  
"Shit Duo"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
I crossed the gap and knelt next to Heero. I pulled Heero into a hug; no I have no feelings for Heero but sometimes guys need hugs as well. I know I needed a few hugs after the war and there were only two people there for me; Quatre and Hilde.  
  
"Don't tell anyone Duo"  
  
"OK - you will though"  
  
"Not Relena"  
  
"OK - just Sally then - she can clean you up"  
  
"OK"  
  
I didn't expect this from Heero Yuy. I expected a tough man response and maybe a few hundred stitches later on today.  
  
"Want to go out?" I found myself asking  
  
"Sure - let me clean up"  
  
Heero gathered himself up and went into his room. He emerged five minutes later looking exactly like I remembered him after Barton's defeat in 196.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If anyone tells me that I can't write a fic about guys Self Injuring I will hurt them because I can - I have experience - don't ask. 


End file.
